A large number of spinner fishing lures are currently known and used.
Most spinner fishing lures suffer from one or more flaws, making them less effective. A principle problem is that most spinner fishing lures do not adequately resemble a small fish.
A further problem with known spinner fishing lures is that the skirting worn by most spinner fishing lures serves to pad or buffer the bottom of the body of the lure, thereby reducing the sound made as the lure moves through the water and across rocks and other underwater structures.
A further problem with known spinner fishing lures is that they do not have a head that is separate from the body.
A still further problem with known spinner fishing lures is that a large part of the skirt is parallel to, and adjacent to, the body, and therefore does not contribute to the "fullness" of the lure.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new spinner fishing lure that more accurately resembles a small sunfish. The lure must additionally carry any skirting material in a manner that does not pad the bottom of the body of the lure, and must carry the skirting material in a manner that most efficiently contributes to the appearance of "fullness" and realism.